A Time of Memories
by FlameingWings
Summary: 'Why now, after all of this time why did it have to be now.' What will the others say when they are going to be involved with his bigest secret? Only time will tell.


I apologize for not having written in so long. My Document program decide not to work and I have had to start all over again. This story is something I had made planes to publish before this. Enjoy and please leave me some reviews; I am not picky as to what type. I will be updating in a few weeks on my other story.

Disclaimer: Must I really say it {sigh}. FlamingWings owns nothing except for the plot idea.

Secrets Reveled

All of the Rookie Nine, or eight, and Team Gai were wondering as to why they had not been allowed missions for the past two months. All of their chakra stores were at maximum capacity and they were ready far any large scale missions they could get.

Lady Tsunade looked over at her calender, it was almost time. One more day was all she had left to do this exam that she had been putting off, just like the Hokage before her, for the same reason. They both did not want to put their favorite ninja through this exam. She needed 19 shinobi to complete the chain in this exam and she had already prepared them all. The last three would be coming within the hour and then she would be forced to continue.

She looked once more at her notes on this procedure and why she had to go through with it. This procedure allowed a group to enter the mind space of a person set in the middle of a design. She knew she would have to allow the others present to see the memories of the one in the middle but the problem was that if the middle mind blocked them they would not be able to access the mind plane. This problem was avoided by having a large group of people; preferably friends, family or partners; be the ones to enter into the memories so the other was not different. The only problem was Naruto himself and his stubbornness about his life. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'If we don't examine him I have to have him executed or forced out of shinobi life and into a prison. Those bastered on the council just had to remember about it.' She sied once again then told all of the Rookie Nine and Gai's Team to meet her in her office. She then sent a message for the Sand siblings to be sent directly to her once they arrived.

Once all of the Konoha Shinobi were assembled they began to wonder as to why they were waiting and why their leaders were here as well as the Toad Hermit. As Neji was about to inquire a knock sounded at the door. "Come in already we are all here but you are late." Tsunade looked at the three Sand ninja in front of her with a glare. "I only have one more day for this to take place and this is it. Now pay attention all of you." She looked at all of the shinobi present then looked at her blond spitfire and proceeded to lift several files off of her desk. "I do hope you will forgive me but it is time and the exam needs to take place now or else you know the consequences." She stared sadly at the blond boy.

Said boy paled beneath his perpetual tan and took a step back. The others looked at Tsunade in more or less a collective group of cluelessness with a few exceptions. Garra had an idea because he had had a similar exam done to him but when he was much younger; Jiriya because he had volunteered for this: Tsunade knew because she was Hokage and Naruto knew because the Old Man had told him he would put it off for as long as possible.

Neji stepped up and voiced their collective question. "What exam are you talking about Tsunade-sama? Why do you need all of us if it involves Naruto?" The two sannin looked a bit sad and then began to explain. The Male sannin went first, " The exam Tsunade-hime is referring to is more of a loyalty tester. We use seals and chakra to allow us to be given a physical manifestation on the mind plane of a chosen person. It allows us to examine memory, thought and any seals or power that had been, could be or are present in the mind or body."

Here Tsunade started, "For this to work we need a group of people strong in both chakra and number; preferably that have a connection with the target; to be transported into the mind. The stronger the barrier the more chakra and people needed. All of you were chosen to help us examine Naruto's mind. You all are friends of his and you have large amounts of chakra that is needed."Shikamaru now moved past the stunned group, "Troublesome. Why do you need to examine Naruto's mind? How long have you put this off? And what are the consequences of not doing so?" No one really noticed Naruto moving closer to the door until Lee noticed as he wa standing next to the door that Naruto was about to exit. "Naruto-kun where are you going?" Naruto looked like a kid caught with is hand in the cookie jar. Kakashi moved behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and led him back to Tsunade.

Garra was surprisingly the one who moved forward to answer Shikamaru's question. "They wish to examine his mind as much as any country wants to examine any 'Caged Ones' mind." Most of the group blinked at the term of 'caged ones' resolving to figure out this mystery words meaning toward their friend. "Every country that has a caged one always does eventually get into their minds. Most would avoid such a sad mind but; they need to know they did not sign their own death warrant and that the caged one will not break free of their cage. I would assume that the Third Hokage put off the exam until he thought he could stop this from happening. I am guessing that there has been no change and that he was only got until Naruto's 16th birthday to do this exam. As to the consequences..." here he paused in thought. "Let's me say that it varies. In Suna our caged one, had he not gotten this exam, would of been turned into a mindless weapon or have been killed. He was also the lowest level of caged one, Naruto is I believe the highest level, so his punishment would either be to be immediately killed or put into high security prison and isolation with multiple levels of seals to retain him for the rest of his life. Am I right Tsunade-sama." He raised a curiously missing eyebrow in her direction. She sighed and nodded. Everyone looked shocked, sad and angry respectively. "Now we need to know if you are willing to venture into Naruto's mind." Little debate was needed for all of the present ninja to agree.

The room they were now in had several designs on the floor with them circling around the room and a set of designs in the middle. As everyone got into position Naruto spoke to both Tsunade and Garra alone. "I will lead you around but I will not show you memories from before the Academy. I sealed off those memories for both my own good and yours. Also when we approach the cage be wary, Fluffy already knows you are coming and I made a deal to be allowed to let you travel around my mind mostly unharmed. Try to avoid getting to close to the cage Fluffy as weird tendencies and the deal could be nullified." Garra nodded, he understood about temperamental demons, and Tsunade agreed but was curious about the deal he had made.

As everyone pumped chakra into the intricate designs on the floor they discovered that they were encountering very strong mental barriers. Then they all blacked out, suddenly they found themselves waking up in a sewer like hallway complete with pipes of different sizes and colors. Garra stood up and they noticed that they appeared to be sitting on a dry patch of floor and that all else was covered in water. "Welcome to a mindscape. Though I believe we should all be ready to move soon." They herd Garra say as he walked over to the opposite wall and ghosted is hand over designs they had missed before and were pulsing a red color. They had all stood up when Kiba was reaching his hand out to touch one of the red lines when they heard Naruto's voice, "I would not touch that if I were you, it burns." As they jumped back they finial saw Naruto coming down the hallway. He looked them over as if to check for any damage. Sakura stepped up,"Naruto why is your mindscape a sewer?" Naruto seemed to ignore her and them spoke to Tsunade, "So where to first?" Everyone looked around and then pointed behind him.

"This section holds my memories you can watch them in a third person point of view. You can view any of my memories except for those from before the Academy." Neji looked around and found that some of the doors had chains and seals over them as if to keep them locked in. Some of them were brighter them others, and still others had a bright red pulsing energy around the edges. Two doors were completely red . Sakura took one look at these doors and ran for the brightest doors and placed her hand on it. As the door opened thry were drawn into the memory. They found themselves next to the lake on the far side of the Uchiha compound. Th esun was setting as they watched Naruto approach they watched as Naruto paused and looked down at the dock on the lake. Lee noticed a much younger Sasuke sitting on the end. As everyone else took notice the younger Sasuke looked back at Naruto and smiled. Then Sasuke huffed and turned away as the younger Naruto walked off. Then they were back in the hallway. 


End file.
